tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Nameboards
The nameboards appeared between every two episodes of the first and second seasons in the UK and on most first to seventh season VHS and DVD releases in the US. Nameboards Season 1 * Thomas (two versions) * James (two versions) * Gordon * Henry (two versions) * Edward (two versions) * Percy (two versions) * Toby (two versions) * Bertie * Terence Season 2 * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Duck * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Harold * Trevor Season 3 * Mavis (two versions) * Oliver (Thomas and the U.K. Trip only) * Bulgy (Thomas and the U.K. Trip only) Season 4 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Stepney * "Class 40" * Caroline * George * Post Van Five New Engines in the Shed Music Video * Salty * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Arthur Trivia * UK Season 1 nameboard sequences ended with the engine the next episode was about, accompanied by the episode's title. Edward, the first example of one of these engines (appearing in the Edward and Gordon title card), would take the place of the next starring engine. ** Toby and Terence were the only Season 1 characters not to appear in a final nameboard shot. * Thomas' right sided nameboard shot only appeared in the book, The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard. * Gordon was the only engine that appeared in Season 1 who only got one nameboard shot. * Donald and Douglas' nameboards are the only ones to show their numbers. * In Japan, every episode of the first seven seasons ended with a nameboard sequence of its featured characters, with their names stated by the narrator. * In the season four nameboards sequences, none of the steam engines puff steam, the characters don't move their eyes and there are no people around them, most likely because they are photographic stills. * Mavis' original nameboard sequence has only appeared in Trust Thomas and Other Stories, being reused in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures. * The Diesel's nameboard sequence has only appeared in Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories and in the airings of Bowled Out in Japan. * The Mail Van's nameboard sequence (which is unusual given that the van is faceless and apparently non-sentient) has only appeared in Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories and Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures. * The Fat Controller is one of the people in the crowd looking at Percy and James in his outfit from Toby and the Stout Gentleman. He can also be seen wearing his outfit from Coal in Edward's original nameboard and in a picture of Thomas' right sided nameboard. * "The lady in the floppy green hat" from Wrong Road is one of the people on the platform looking at BoCo. * The Policeman from Thomas in Trouble is one of the people on the platform looking at Donald and Douglas. He can also be seen looking at Daisy. * Bridget Hatt and Farmer Trotter are two of the people looking at Mavis in one of her nameboards. * Jem Cole and The Vicar of Wellsworth are two of the people looking at Harold. * Toad is behind Oliver during his nameboard sequence in Thomas and the U.K. Trip. * Mrs. Kyndley is one of the people looking at Harold, Trevor, and Duck. * Bridget Hatt is one of the people looking at Toby on his right sided nameboard and Gordon in her outfit from Toby and the Stout Gentleman. Goofs * James' nameboard appeared twice in the original ten minute airing of Troublesome Trucks and James and the Express, taking Edward's place. * The tube used to direct the steam is seen in Henry's right sided nameboard. * In some of the nameboards, the passengers can be seen standing on a white platform which overlaps the track. Blu-Tack is also seen on some of the passengers' feet. * The "C" in BoCo's name is not capitalised. * Daisy's eye mechanism is seen moving. * Sir Handel and Rheneas have their faces switched. * Skarloey's rear wheel is derailed in his nameboard. Gallery File:Thomaswithnameboard.png File:Thomasunusednameboard.PNG File:Edwardwithnameboard.png File:RareEdwardNameplate.jpg File:Henrywithnameboard.png File:RareHenryNameplate.jpg File:Gordonwithnameboard.png File:Jameswithnameboard.png File:RareJamesnameplate.jpg File:Percywithnameboard.png File:PercySeasonOneNameboard2.png File:Tobywithnameboard.png File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:Bertiewithnameboard.png File:Terencewithnameboard.png File:Duckwithnameboards.png File:DonaldandDouglaswithnameboards.png File:BillandBenwithnameboards.png File:BoCowithnameboard.png File:Dieselwithnameboard.png File:Daisywithnameboard.png File:Trevorwithnameboard.png File:Haroldwithnameboard.png File:Mavisnameplate.png|Mavis' nameboard (UK/US) File:RareMavisNameplate.jpg|Mavis' nameboard (Japan) File:OliverNameplate.jpg File:BulgyNameplate.jpg File:Skarloey'snameplate.png File:Rheneasnameplate.png|Rheneas with Sir Handel's face File:SirHandelwithnameboard.png|Sir Handel with Rheneas' face File:PeterSamwithnameboard.png File:Rusty'snameplate.png File:Duncan'snameplate.png File:Duke'snameplate.png File:Stepneywithnameboard.png File:TheDiesel2.jpg File:Caroline2.jpg File:Georgenameplate.png File:ThePostVannameplate.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed18.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed19.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed9.png Category:Television Series